thermofandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie Sunday
Cassandra "Cassie" Sunday (primarily played by Finlay Stroud) is an Ultronian-Human Hybrid and the second born child of George Sunday and Janet Dawkins and only daughter. She is also the first born granddaughter of Seamus and Ulrick Sunday : her paternal grandparents and Ella and Stanley Sunday : her maternal grandparents. She is also the little sister of Ollie Sunday. Cassie was concieved in pregnancy and was born 1 day later in hospital ( she was due to birth at 10:30 that night) but her father pushed down on Janet's stomach and into the midwife's arms. She was named Cassandra after "that nice prophetest lady" but they'd call her Cassie because she is so cute as Cassie told them because of her vision. Cassie is a fluent English-speaking baby and unlike her brother she does not the superpowers her brother has, but she can tell the future, but isn't very precise. She also has some sibling rivalry with Ollie. For season 5 and season 6, Cassie spends most of her time in her buggy. First Day With their 1st child Ollie 14 months old ,Janet decided to have another baby so George impregnated her. Due to the fact the George is Ultronian Janet's labour lasted only a day and George came with her to hospital. George used an Ultronian Technique to help with the labour where he pushed hard on Janet's bump shooting Cassie out right into the Midwife's arms. They then went back to their flat, where she was introduced to her brother Ollie however he didn't like her at all and became jealous of her. Due to her foreseeing that she would win all her arguements with him, George gave up trying to control her much to Janet's Dismay. When George and Janet visited the Northolt Health Centre, she told her parents that she foresaw Ella's death, shocked by this Janet told George to keep an eye on Ella to make sure she didn't die however Cassie then also foresaw Stanley's, Arnie's and Tyler's death but strangely she didn't foresee Doctor Crispin's death. She then foresaw the death of everyone on the Northern Hemisphere which explained why she didn't foresee Piers death as he was due to star on I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here. As Thermoman prepared to evacuate everyone from the Northern Hemisphere Ella suddenly appeared to have died but it turned out she was actually asleep. This revealed that Cassie made a mistake as she didn't known what sleeping meant, George was very embarassed and decided to take her back and have a new baby but Janet convinced him not to. (The Foresight Saga) Early Life Cassie put her Foresight ability to bad use, saying that something bad will happen if she doesn't get dolls. (Illegal Aliens) To save up for a doll's house she took up various telephone jobs from her cot from directory inquiries to speaking clock. Jealous Ollie soon puts an end to her money making, however, by tricking her into saying the wrong thing at the wrong time in front of Janet, who promptly confiscates her phone. When all the women in Northolt became the slaves of their husbands, Cassie managed to stop it, but decided to keep Janet as a slave. (The First Husband's Club) When Cassie's grandmother Ella became a Justice of the Peace and a Magistrate. Ella started forcing her authority on Janet and George making sure they took better care of their children. Unfortanutely Arnie set up a 14th month birthday party (equivalent to a human 18th birthday part) with lots of Booze and Cigars, when Ella and Stanley found Ollie drinking and smoking in the flat they took him and Cassie to their house to take care of them. Being with human grandparents soon regressed Cassie to a normal Human baby unable to talk, unfortanutely George was unable to make her speak. However Ollie managed to save the day by messing up Ella's house (including putting Cassie on a lamp) to convince a social worker that Ella is a poor carer, Tyler was able to teach Cassie to speak again however she spoke with a Liverpudlian accent due to Tyler being from Liverpool. (Cassie Come Home) Arnie decided to give the Sunday's a treat by giving them a computer. George decided to search the internet to see if it was safe for Ollie and Cassie, however using an Ultron mind control device he mixed Janet,Piers, and Tyler's personality. Even though George tried to act normal around Janet (Who was in Pier's body) Cassie had to tell Janet because she couldn't "stand the breastfeeding". (Brain Drain) The first six months of Cassie's life was beamed to a reality show Thermowatch by George. (Big Bother) 10 Months Old As her father lost his body and had a new one, and her mother struggled to cope, Cassie and Ollie were on holliday. When they returned they had no problem understanding George Sunday was their father, Cassie even foresaw he would change but forgot to tell. (Footloose) Family *George Sunday - Father *Janet Dawkins - Mother *Apollo Sunday - Brother *Arnie - First Cousin (once removed) *Ella Dawkins - Maternal Grandmother *Stanley Dawkins - Maternal Grandfather *Seamus Sunday - Paternal Grandfather *Ulrick Sunday - Paternal Grand Mother Trivia *Cassie was seen wearing a babygrow and cap with the colours of Thermoman's suit in promotional pictures, although she was never seen wearing it in the series.